Bagai Ruang Hampa Tanpa Batas
by madara45678uchiha
Summary: Naruto terbunuh karena Madara menyegel biju di dalam tubuhnya dengan patung Majo, yang akhirnya Naruto pun bertemu seseorang yang tidak diketahui persis wajahnya bagaimana, lalu berjanji memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik pada Naruto, Naruto menyetujui hal itu namun yang ia tidak sangka kalau ia harus termakan kata kata jebakan dari orang yang memberikan sebuah janji.
1. Chapter 1

**Bagai Ruang Hampa Tanpa Batas**

 **Corssovers:NARUTO,.High School DxD**

 **Charakter: Naruto Uzumaki,.**

 **Special Skill: Mind's Eye, Master Matrial Arts, Silent Step, Hisatsu Warth Heaven, Ninja insting,?**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Fantasy, School, Low Echi**

 **Episode 1**

 **Info Skill:**

 ***Mind's Eye:** Semacam kemampuan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang, arah pandang, objek, tempat sembunyi terbaik, dan jarak pandang musuh.

 ***Master Matrial Arts** : Ke ahlian beladiri tingkat tinggi dimana ia bisa meniru gaya bertarung lawan hanya dengan melihatnya lalu dengan ini ia bisa menggunakan seluruh senjata yang dipegang kecuali senjata magis, seperti pedang Suci atau pedang Iblis, ia hanya bisa menggunakan senjata senjata biasa.

 ***Silent Step** : sebuah kemampuan yang memungkinkan gerakan Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suara, sehingga musuh tidak tau ia menyerang dari mana.

 ***Hisatsu Warth Haven** : Dengan mengorbankan seluruh tenaga manusianya, memberikan kekuatan serangan Hisatsu atau pamungkas yang mampu membunuh siapa saja dalam sekali tusukan, namun hanya bisa dipakai satu kali, karena menghabiskan 99% energy Naruto, sehingga Naruto akan menjadi sangat lemah ketika menggunakan ini, kelebihan sekuat apapun musuh akan mati jika terkena jutsu ini, kelemahan jangkauan jurus sangat pendek dan waktu persiapan jurus agak lambat, memuat jurus ini tidak tepat untuk musuh dengan kecepatan dan reflek tinggi, ketika sudah menggunakan jurus ini pengguna akan gampang mati kalau digame setelah menggunakan jurus ini maka HP charakter yang digunakan sebanyak apapun jumblahnya akan jadi 1%.

 ***Ninja Insting** : sebuah kemampuan passive yang memungkinkan Naruto mengetahui bahaya dan arah serangan, namun dalam jarak yang terbatas yaitu maksimal 10 meter dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terbunuh karena Kyubi disegel oleh Madara menggunakan patong gedo, yang akhirnya Naruto pun bertemu seseorang yang tidak diketahui persis wajahnya bagaimana, lalu berjanji memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik pada Naruto, Naruto menyetujui hal itu namun yang ia tidak sangka kalau ia harus termakan kata kata jebakan dari orang yang memberikan sebuah janji manis padanya.

"Yo Naruto bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya orang misterius yang wajahnya enggak jelas.

"Yo, tunggu siapa kau? Dan bagaimana kau tau namaku?!" tanya keras Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk orang itu.

"Aku ah aku hanya orang yang numpang lewat, liat nyawa melayang jadi aku tarik karena penasaran dan ternyata itu dirimu, hm" jawabnya dan jawaban tidak jelas itu sukses membuat Naruto marah.

"Kora kora kora! Yang aku tanya itu siapa kau?! Bukan kelakuanmu!" umpat marah Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah orang yang yang enggaj jelas siapa.

"Hm orang orang sering memanggilku Author ada masalah dengan itu" jawabnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah berjuang cukup keras Naruto, sekrang saatnya kau menikmati masa damai di dunia baru yah tapi aku harus menghilangkan chakra yang ada dalam dirimu" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa?! dunia itu damai Naruto, chakra mu tidak dibutuhkan, kalau pun ada pertengkarang kau tidak perlu chakra untuk menghentikannya karena semua manusia di dunia itu tidak ada yang punya chakra" jawab orang itu lagi sambil mengorek hidungnya.

Naruto nampak berpikir dan berpikir ia memang ingin menikmati masa damai, namun bagaimana dengan teman temannya, setelah Kurama diambil dari dalam dirinya dia mati, lalu apakah ia harus meninggalkan mereka yang telah membantunya selama ini hanya untuk menikmati masa damai seorang diri bukankah hal itu curang bahkan sangat curang malah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman temanku?" tanya Naruto.

"?"

"Hoy jawab!"

"Ah maaf, tapi jika kau khawatir dengan teman temanmu, Kau boleh kembali" ucap orang itu.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali dan bertarung bersama Sasuke sisanya sama seperti di Manga, namun perbedaan setelah menghentikan Genjutsu MugenTsukoyomi, Naruto jatuh alias rubuh yang bisa dikatakan seperti pingsan namun ketika mereka memeriksa Naruto mati dalam ke adaan tersenyum banyak orang bersedih karenanya.

"Kenapa aku kembali kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena urusanmu disana sudah selesai, Madara sudah kalah, penduduk sudah bebas dari Mugen Tsukoyomi" jawab orang itu lagi.

"Jadi waktu itu?"

"Yah aku hanya memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi tapi fakta bahwa kau sudah mati tidak mau aku rubah" jawabnya.

"Lalu"

"Apa kau mau di reinkarnasikan ke dunia baru tanpa chakra di dunia super damai dan indah?" tanya orang itu pada Naruto.

"Ya terserah kamu saja" ucap Naruto, lalu setelah itu Naruto pun menghilang.

Lahir di panti asuhan, lalu memilih hidup mandiri ketika sudah 14 tahun, dengan berjualan ramen dan kerja serabutan, Naruto pun sudah tidak tinggal di panti, ia juga sering melatih tubuhnya dengan olahraga dan mempelajari seni bela diri, dengan ingatannya yang masih ada ia mengkombinasikan Taijutsu miliknya dengan Karate, Judo dan berbagai teknik beladiri yang ada di jepang, Naruto juga belajar menggunakan pedang, dalam usia nya yang ke 15 tahun Naruto mulai bekerja di gereja Vatikan dan melihat kemampuan Naruto dalam menggunakan senjata, mereka menempatkan Naruto dalam pasukan berburu Iblis liar, hampir setiap hari Naruto, melakukan pekerjaan itu sehabis pulang sekolah, sambil mengeluh dalam hati.

'Apanya yang damai koso yaro!' umpat batin Naruto meratapi dirinya yang bekerja sebagai Exorcist di usia muda, di dampingi dengan dua orang Excorcist pengguna pedang suci, Irina dan Xenovia, yang Naruto gunakan hanyalah pistol dan pedang cahaya biasa, namun Naruto di berikan gelar sebagai Top Clas Exorcits, dengan berbagai peralatan sederhana ia menggunakan pedang cahaya miliknya lebih ke gerakan menusuk dari pada menebas, Naruto juga suka membawa senjata rahasia seperti bom asap, ia memang tidak memiliki kecepatan setara iblis Knigt, namun ia memiliki insting ninja yang membuatnya, mampu mengetahui arah serangan tanpa harus melihat, Hayate jurus yang membuatnya bergerak cepat menuju bayangan atau tempat persembunyian yang aman(Step kilat{kelemahan meski gerakan cepat jaraknya hanya berkisar 6meter dalam setiap kali bergerak), lalu Silent Step, membuat Naruto mampu bergerak di dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang berarti.

Mind's Eye kemampuan Special yang Naruto miliki ini membantu Naruto untuk melihat lihat keberadaan musuh jarak pandang arah pandangan, lalu tempat sembunyi yang aman, Mind's Eye juga berfungsi untuk melihat, titik lemah musuh seperti teropong Sniper khusus yang ada di Resident Evil 4.

"Jadi musuh kita adalah Iblis Liar tipe Human Like" ucap Naruto melihat iblis dihadapannya menggunakan wujud manusia biasa.

"Kelihatannya memang begitu" jawab Xenovia.

"Apapun bentuknya kita harus mengalahkannya Naruto-kun" tambah Irina.

"Ah" ucap Naruto menyiapkan pedang cahaya miliknya "Formasi, G 78 atack defend!" perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i" ucap Xenovia sambil mengelilingi musuh di iringin oleh Irina di arah yang sebaliknya sekarang iblis liar itu di kepung di tiga penjuru.

"Kalian percaya diri sekali bisa mengalahkanku" ucap iblis liar itu, Naruto tidak peduli, ia menyiapkan pedang cahayanya dan juga sesuatu di tangannya, Irina dan Xenovia, langsung memakai kacamata hitam, iblis itu bingung dengan mereka bertiga, Irina dan Xenovia menutup mata dengan kacamata hitam di hari yang gelap sedangkan Naruto, ia menutup mata.

"Aku tidak tau apa mau kalian tapi jika kalian ingin meremehkanku maka kalian salah besar!" teriak marah iblis liar itu memperlihatkan lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sebuah pedang, namun secara tiba tiba bola bola berukuran kecil Naruto lempar ke arah musuh.

'Apa itu?' batin sang iblis {Cling!} sinar yang sangat terang menyinari tempat itu dan membuat iblis itu mengalami kebutaan untuk sementara karena benda menyilaukan itu bersinar di depan matanya.

"Arrrrgh!, sialan!" teriaknya, karena ia tahu persis kejadian berikutnya adalah mereka akan menyerang dirinya disaat ia tidak tau arah.

{Duar duar} suara tembakan terdengar {kras kras}

"Arrg!" ia merintih kesakitan karena kedua lututnya terluka, dengan cepat ia berniat ingin menembakan sihir secara sembarangan.

Naruto memegang erphone miliknya, oh iya soal ciri ciri Naruto sama saja dengan rambut pirang jabrik, tiga garis, kulit berwarna tan dengan mata biru, namun soal pakaian baru beda, Naruto sekarang memakai baju pastor gereja, yah bayangin aja Naruto memakai baju Freed Zelzan.

"Naruto kepada Irina, potong tangan kirinya, ia ingin menembakan sihir" perintah Naruto dengan pelan.

"Irina pada Naruto, dimengerti" ucap Irina yang langsung menebaskan pedangnya di tangan iblis yang sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya ketika tangannya terpotong.

"Naruto pada Xenovia, musnahkan target" ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i Naruto Taichou" ucap Xenovia dan dengan cepat Xenovia berlari ke arah target lalu menebaskan Seiken no hakaishi ExCaliur Destoction, ke arah iblis liar itu lalu karena matanya sudah bisa melihat dengan Normal ia pun memilih menghindar, namun Naruto melihat, hal itu tidak tinggal diam karena musuhnya meskipun kakinya terluka, ia adalah Knight jadi kemungkinan ia bisa menghindari serangan Xenovia itu tinggi, maka dari itu sebelum iblis itu menghindar Naruto melempar pedangnya sehingga pedangnya ke arah Iblis liar dan {Sraaak} pedang Naruto menancap di kaki iblis liar itu dan menempel di lantai, membuat iblis itu menahan sakit yang luar biasa ketika pedang cahaya menembus kakinya.

"Arrrrrrg! Kisama!" teriaknya sambil menatap Naruto ia tidak ingat dengan Xenovia yang sudah dihadapannya {Duaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr}.

"Syuuuuh, kelihatannya musuh kali ini sangat mudah untuk dikalahkan iyakan Taichou" ucap Xenovia pada Naruto.

"Syukurlah kita bisa selamat kali ini" tambah Irinia.

"Yah itu berkat kerja sama team dan musuh yang meremehkan kita, ayo kita pulang" ucap Naruto.

"Aku rasa itu berkat strategi yang Taichou berikan" ucap mereka berdua pada Naruto.

"Ah kalian itu bisa saja, lagi pula mulai besok aku akan pensiun, jadi kalian berdua harus bekerja tanpa aku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengelus kepala Xenovia dan juga Irina, mereka berdua pun merona merah karenanya. "Oh iya soal kepemimpinan aku berharap padamu Xenovia, aku harap kalian berdua bisa bertarung dengan baik tanpa aku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Akan kami usahakan" ucap Xenovia terdengar datar namun wajahnya nampak sedih karena berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-san bisa tidak kau tidak bersekolah di tempat yang jauh, agar kita masih bisa berhubungan" ucap Irina, yang juga nampak sedih, karena Naruto memilih melanjutkan SMA nya di jepang lebih tepatnya kota Kouh.

"Hehehehe, kalian ini membuatku semakin berat saja, kalian kan punya nomor telphonku, jadi kalau kalian kangen ingin bicara padaku kalian tinggal hubungi aku iyakan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Em, oh iya Naruto-Taichou, bisa anda memberitahu saya dimana anda tinggal?" tanya Xenovia pada Naruto.

Naruto nampak tersenyum pada Xenovia dan mengacak ngacak rambutnya, sedangkan Irina yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, baginya kelakuan Naruto dan Xenovia itu ibarat dua Sejoli yang mengalami cinta jarak jauh alias LDR.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai aku beritahu kamu lewat SMS" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah" ucap Xenovia.

"Em" ucap Naruto

{grep} kali ini wajah Naruto sedikit memerah kenapa kenapa, karena Xenovia dengan beraninya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Taichou, Taichou harus janji kalau Taichou akan baik baik saja, karena harusnya Taichou tau itu wilayah Sitri dan Gremory, akan sangat berbahaya bagi Taichou yang manusia biasa, tanpa Secread gear kesana" ucap Xenovia khawatir ia benar benar tidak ingin Naruto kenapa napa.

'Meski tidak damai, setidaknya kehidupanku tidak seburuk kehidupanku yang dulu, meski dianggap yang terlemah, namun aku tak terkalahkan' ucap batin Naruto, yah dia tak terkalahkan selama ia masih memegang senjatanya, jika mahluk supranatural punya sihir, ia punya senjata dan otak yang mendukungnya, jika mahluk supranatural punya Mana, maka ia amonisi, memang Tipikal manusia biasa, seperti Batman, namun jangan lupa Batman mampu mengalahkan Superman dengan kecerdasannya, maka Naruto bisa mengalahkan mahluk Supranatural dengan strategi dan senjatanya seperti halnya Batman.

Naruto memiliki ratusan ribu pengetahuan, tentang semua sihir dan kelemahannya, Secread gear dan lain sebagainya, Naruto mempelajari semuanya di perpustakaan gereja, membuatnya mampu merancang strategi jitu hanya dengan melihat musuhnya dan juga kemampuan musuh, hanya Naruto yang mampu bertahan hidup dari 40 serbuan iblis liar, ia mengalahkannya seorang diri dengan peralatan sederhana, yaitu pedang cahaya, bom asap dan bom cahaya lalu lalu cairan kimia yang dicampur air suci sehingga ketika dilempar wadahnya pecah zat kimia itu menguap bersama dengan air suci membuat iblis yang menghirup uap dari air suci jadi lumpuh, serangan diam diam adalah andalannya, bisa dikatakan ia sehebat Cao Cao, atau bisa dikatakan lebih, karena ia tidak memiliki Secread Gear, hanya alat alat ciptaan manusia yang ia pakai.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Naruto, Irina dan Xenovia sampai di Bandara, ketika memberikan tiket Naruto akhirnya sudah tiba saatnya ia pergi menuju Kouh.

"Naruto-Taichou" panggil Xenovia.

"Aku sudah bukan kapten kalian, jadi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Taichou, Xenovia-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Xenovia.

"Naruto-san, aku pergi dulu yah" ucap Irina, ia ingin memberikan waktu untuk sahabatnya pada orang yang dicintai yaitu Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun bo boleh aku panggil begitu" tanya Xenovia sambil malu malu.

"Boleh kok, oh iya aku punya hadiah sebelum kita berpisah" jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan berbentuk seperti bunga kecil berwarna pink, lalu memasangkannya pada Xenovia "Pakailah dan jangan dilepas kapanpun itu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Itu adalah kenang kenangan dariku" tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun, aku juga punya hadiah perpisahan untukmu, aku harap kau tidak melupakannya" ucap Xenovia.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambi mendekatkan wajahnya, Xenovia tersenyum dan langsung bergerak maju {Cup} bibir mereka berdua menyatu, Naruto kaget karena ia dicium oleh Xenovia, wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, merasakan bibir lembut Xenovia melumat bibirnya, kecupan itu berlangsung selama 20 detik, setelah mereka memisahkan jarak, Xenovia tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau tak melupakannya, itu ciuman pertamaku ku berikan padamu" ucap Xenovia dengan wajah memerah padam ia sebenarnya malu melakukannya namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak ingin Naruto melupakannya dan berpaling dengan wanita lain, jadi setidaknya ia ingin ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang membuat Naruto mampu mengingat keberadaannya pernah ada di samping pemuda itu.

"Trimakasih, ciuman ini sangat berarti, aku tidak akan melupakannya, aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto lalu akhirnya pergi menuju ke pesawat.

"Ah aku juga" gumam Xenovia lalu pergi dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang.

'Dasar Irina ia pasti meninggalkanku seorang diri agar aku gugup' batin Xenovia benar benar kesal akan perbuatan Sahabatnya

 **Di bandara Kouh kemudian.**

Naruto pun berjalan sambil membawa koper besarnya mencari penginapan murah, Naruto terus berjalan dan bertanya pada orang orang soal tempat penginapan murah, namun tak ketemu, akhirnya ia pasrah dan mencoba peruntungan dengan mencari penginapan atau Apertemen murah meskipun sangat sulit akhirnya ketemu, yang sesuai, yah, lalu Naruto menggunakan 50% sisa uangnya untuk membeli bahan bahan ramen, untuk di jajakan sepulang sekolah nanti, yah sebenarnya Naruto lebih senang menjadi pedangang ramen dari pada Exorcist meskipun dari segi gaji pekerjaan berbahaya itu lebih besar dari pada pedagang ramen keliling tapi tetap saja, Naruto ingin aman dan hidup damai.

Naruto memegang smartphonnya lalu langsung menghubungi Xenovia melalui SMS.

^Xenovia-chan aku sudah sampai, sekarang aku tinggal di apertemen Hanabi 78, kamar nomor 05^

{Kling} *Pesan terkirim*

Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat tulisan itu dan menunggu balasan dari Xenovia, {Kreeeet} sekarang nada dering di Smarphone Naruto berbunyi, Naruto pun mengambil dan melihatnya ternyata pesan masuk dari Xenovia dan Naruto pun langsung membacanya.

"Hm, oke kira kira apa isinya?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap tulisan di layarnya ^Kamu baik baik saja kan?^

"Xenovia benar benar kamu, haaah, meskipun wajahnya agak gimana dihadapan orang, tapi entah kenapa kalau denganku dia selalu begini, seperti gadis biasa cantik imut dan juga perhatian" gumam Naruto, lalu Naruto memberikan pesan balasan.

 **Di tempat lebih tepatnya kamar Xenovia di Vatican**.

Terlihat gadis berambut biru dengan sedikit warna hijau tersenyum manis, lalu terus terusan menatap layar seperti tidak sabar menunggu sesuatu yang penting, wajahnya juga bersemu,ia memasang ekspresi gembira yang tak pernah ia tampilkan di hadapan orang banyak.

{Tong link!}

"Ah pesan dari Naru-kun, apa kira kira" gumam Xenovia lalu ia membacanya dengan penasaran.

^Aku baik baik saja, meskipun agak sedikit lelah, lalu kamu bagaimana, kamu baik baik ajakan?^

Xenovia tersenyum dan mengetik pesan balasan, ia benar benar terharu Naruto Khawatir padanya yang artinya Naruto benar benar mencintainya.

 **Di kamar Apertement Naruto.**

Terlihat Naruto sudah selesai mandi melihat layar Smarphone yang terus berkedip membuat Naruto penasaran ternyata Xenovia membalas pesannya, ia pun tersenyum manis, lalu dengan cepat mengeringkan badan dan mengganti pakaian lalu membaca pesannya.

^Aku baik baik saja, aku senang kau juga baik disana, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti^

"Iya aku juga" gumam Naruto sambil menulis pesannya.

 **Skipe time ke esokan harinya.**

Naruto pergi dan berangkat sekolah Kouh akademi untuk pendaftaran, yah Naruto baru saja lulus dan ini adalah hari pendaftaran pertamanya di Kouh, pada hari pertama biasa biasa saja, tidak ada yang special dalam hidupnya.

Di hari kedua bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Isse Hyoudo dan juga, banyak hal yang terjadi, Naruto berteman dengan 3 mesum, namun ia tidak ikut ikutan, Naruto terus bersama dengan mereka, Naruto juga terus berdagang ramen tiap malam pulang Sekolah sambil mengerjakan PR Naruto juga berdagang ramen keliling, dengan menggunakan gerobak dagang dan peralatan sederhana, ada banyak pelanggan Naruto malam ini termasuk 3 sahabatnya juga makan ramen di tempatnya.

 **Setahun kemudian**

Naruto sangat senang berpacaran dengan Xenovia, meskipun cuma sebatas hungan jarak jauh alias LDR, namun bagi Naruto maupun Xenovia, hubungan mereka jauh lebih dekat.

 **Saat tak ada pelanggan.**

Saat bahan dagangan sudah habis, maka sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada pelanggan, Naruto pun pulang ke apertemennya, sesampainya di apertemen Naruto mengambil Smarphonnya dan melakukan yang namanya adalah Video Call, yah sekarang ia memanggil Xenovia.

"Halo Naruto-kun" sapa Xenovia pada Naruto yang menelphonnya terlihat sekarang Xenovia sedang berada di kamar sederhana, yah kamar Gereja.

"Halo Xenovia apa kabarmu?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang ada dilayar Smarphone miliknya, Xenovia tersenyum.

"Ara Naruto-kun, em gini, yah aku baik baik saja, tapi, aku sedang siap siap, kami dan Irina akan melwan iblis liar di daerah gedung tua, kau taukan di tempat itu sering sekali ada iblis liar berbahaya" ucap Xenovia.

"Oh oke" ucap Naruto.

"Oh iya ngoomong ngomong apa jualannya sukses Narukun?" tanya Xenovia lagi sambil tersenyum terlihat sekarang sedang menatap Serius dirinya.

"Ah tentu saja, Via-chan, oh selamat berjuang semoga sukses" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Em, semoga kau baik baik saja disana" ucap Xenovia akhirnya mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan panggilan sayang dan saat telpon tertutup. Terlihat Xenovia masih menaruh khawatir pada Naruto.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Issei akhirnya dapat pacar dia pamer pada Naruto, Matsuda dan Motohama, namun Naruto tidak peduli karena ia juga punya pacar namanya Xenovia dan juga mantan pasukannya sewaktu menjadi kapten battelion ke lima dalam devinisi Excorcist.

Lalu dilanjutkan disaat Issei dan pacarnya Amano Yuma berkencan, Naruto yang tidak tau apa apa hanya mencoba menikmati masa libur di hari minggu harus dikagetkan dengan sensasi bahaya yang mengarah ke perutnya namun sayang sebelum ia berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya tombak cahaya sudah bersarang di perutnya.

"Maaf aku tidak suka kalau ada saksi mata" ucap seorang perempuan bersayap gagak yang tidak lain adalah pacar dari Hyoudo Issei.

"O, no, re, Uagh!" ucap Naruto lalu muntah darah, jujur meskipun Naruto memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan sedikit lebih tinggi dari manusia normal, daya tahannya lemah, karena ia manusia, Naruto mengambil ponsel genggamnya dan menulis SMS tentu saja tujuannya pada Xenovia. Dengan tulisan yang agak gimana gitu kalau kalian yang baca ^Maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena ajal telah datang padaku lebih dulu^ dan pesan itu tidak sempat Naruto kirim.

Tak lama kemudian setelah itu muncul seorang gadis berambut merah, namun ia hanya menghidupkan Issei, Naruto dia tinggal, karena ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang merik pada tubuh bocah pirang pedagang ramen teman sekalas Issei itu, setelah 10 menit muncul lingkaran sihir baru, dan terlihat pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirang dan hitam menatap kasihan ke arah Naruto.

"Haaaaaah pasti ulah anak buahku lagi, hn apa ini?" gumam pria paruh baya itu melihat isi pesan Naruto yang belum sempat terkirim

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka bocah ini menulis SMS untuk pacarnya sebelum ia benar benar mati, dan yang paling parah ia belum sempat mengirimnya, aduh, menarik menarik, sebaiknya dia kujadikan anak buahku saja, siapa tahu bisa berguna" gumam pria paruh baya dengan rambut beda warna itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

 **Bersambung.**

Disini aku tidak membuat Naruto jadi iblis, karena udah terlalu mainstream, jadi aku hanya punya 2 pilihan untuk ini, kalian lebih setuju yang mana?

\- Menjadi Datenshi dan bawahannya Azazel lalu dalam beberapa bulan menjadi panglima.

\- Menjadi Secread Gear hidup yang akan diberikan pada seseorang(Terinspirasi dari sebuah Fanfic yang aku baca, tapi aku lupa judulnya)

Oh iya menurut kalian ini baiknya Harem atau enggak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagai Ruang Hampa Tanpa Batas**

 **Corssovers:NARUTO,.High School DxD**

 **Charakter: Naruto Uzumaki,.**

 **Special Skill: Mind's Eye, Master Matrial Arts, Silent Step, Hisatsu Warth Heaven, Ninja insting, Hayate, Datenshi magic, Absurbing magic energy, Senjutsu**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Fantasy, School, Low Echi**

 **Episode 2**

 **Info Skill:**

 ***Mind's Eye:** Semacam kemampuan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang, arah pandang, objek, tempat sembunyi terbaik, dan jarak pandang musuh.

 ***Master Matrial Arts** : Ke ahlian beladiri tingkat tinggi dimana ia bisa meniru gaya bertarung lawan hanya dengan melihatnya lalu dengan ini ia bisa menggunakan seluruh senjata yang dipegang kecuali senjata magis, seperti pedang Suci atau pedang Iblis, ia hanya bisa menggunakan senjata senjata biasa.

 ***Silent Step** : sebuah kemampuan yang memungkinkan gerakan Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suara, sehingga musuh tidak tau ia menyerang dari mana.

 ***Hisatsu Warth Haven** : Dengan mengorbankan seluruh tenaga manusianya, memberikan kekuatan serangan Hisatsu atau pamungkas yang mampu membunuh siapa saja dalam sekali tusukan, namun hanya bisa dipakai satu kali, karena menghabiskan 99% energy Naruto, sehingga Naruto akan menjadi sangat lemah ketika menggunakan ini, kelebihan sekuat apapun musuh akan mati jika terkena jutsu ini, kelemahan jangkauan jurus sangat pendek dan waktu persiapan jurus agak lambat, memuat jurus ini tidak tepat untuk musuh dengan kecepatan dan reflek tinggi, ketika sudah menggunakan jurus ini pengguna akan gampang mati kalau digame setelah menggunakan jurus ini maka HP charakter yang digunakan sebanyak apapun jumblahnya akan jadi 1%.

 ***Ninja Insting** : sebuah kemampuan passive yang memungkinkan Naruto mengetahui bahaya dan arah serangan, namun dalam jarak yang terbatas yaitu maksimal 10 meter dari tubuh Naruto.

* **Hayate** : langkah cepat atau shunshin dalam istilah Shinobi dalam dunia Naruto, namun ini adalah versi kecil dari Shunshin karena jarak perpindahannya yang pendek.

* **Absurbing magic energy** : adalah sebuah kemampuan passive yang didapat dari fuin jutsu yang ditempel di beberapa titik tubuh, untuk menyerap semua serangan berupa energy sihir dan masih banyak lagi fungsinya.

 ***Datenshi magic** : ini merupakan sihir Datenshi, yang enggak usah ditanya lagi bagi pencinta DxD pasti tau.

"Haaaaaah pasti ulah anak buahku lagi, hn apa ini?" gumam pria paruh baya itu melihat isi pesan Naruto yang belum sempat terkirim

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka bocah ini menulis SMS untuk pacarnya sebelum ia benar benar mati, dan yang paling parah ia belum sempat mengirimnya, aduh, menarik menarik, sebaiknya dia kujadikan anak buahku saja, siapa tahu bisa berguna" gumam pria paruh baya dengan rambut beda warna itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

 **Di sebuah kamar apertemen mewah.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki paruhbaya, dengan warna rambut kuning dan hitam sedang menggendong lelaki berambut pirang jabrik, lalu ia meletakannya di sofa empuk, terlihat lubang menganga di perut remaja berambut pirang jabrik itu, Azazel lalu menatap, laya telphon genggam Naruto lalu ia pun merubah tulisan dari pesan itu lalu mengirimnya.

^Sayang aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku tadi hampir mati di serang penjahat, lalu bertemu orang baik, dan orang itu katanya akan melatihku selama setahun penuh jadi aku mohon jangan ganggu aku^ itulah yang ditulis pria paruhbaya itu, yah pria dengan warna rambut kuning bagian depan dan hitam dibelakang, sungguh langka ada kejadian beda warna rambut kaya giitu, lalu ia mengirimnya.

"Nah sekarang tinggal upacara pembangkitan, hm besok kau harus berterimakasih padaku" ucap pria itu lalu meletakan sebuah Lingkaran sihir di dada lelaki itu dan meneteskan darahnya, "Sebenarnya metode ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan, lihat Azuka Beelzebub, emangnya hanya kau yang bisa mereinkarnasikan manusia menjadi mahluk yang se ras denganku, aku juga bisa" rancau lelaki itu lalu ia, pergi mengambil 16 bidak unik, dengan delapan pion dan 7 petarung dan 1 bidak unik , berbentuk patung prajurit dengan senjata masing masing.

 **Saber bidak beramor dengan pedang besar ditangannya** , (diletekan di posisi Knight di papan catur)

 **Lancher bidak dengan pakaian orang eropa membawa tombak** (Posisi sama Knight di papan catur)

 **Archer bidak dengan bentuk orang yang bersiap meluncurkan anak panah** (posisi diletakan di samping Saber atau Lancher sebagai Bishop dalam papan catur)

 **Caster** **bidak berpakaian jubah dengan membawa tongkat sihir dan buku** (posisi diletakan disamping Archer, sebagai bidak Queen dalam bidak catur)

 **Rider bidak dengan bentuk seperti seseorang yang tengah menunggang hewan** (Posisi diletakan di samping Lancher atau Saber, sebagai bidak Rook dalam permainan bidak catur)

 **Berseker bidak berwujud seperti monster yang siap mengamuk dengan senjata berat ditangannya** (posisi diletakan di samping Lancher atau Saber, sebagai Rook dalam permainan bidak catur)

 **Assassin bidak yang berwujud orang berjubah dengan senjata pisau lempar** (posisi diletakan di samping Saber atau Lancher, sebagai bidak Bishop dalam permainan catur).

 **Ruler** **bidak yang membawa sebuah timbangan di tangannya** (Posisi diletakan di samping Caster sebagai bidak raja(King) dalam permainan catur

"Hm bidak Saber tidak cocok" gumam lelaki itu sambil meletakan patung kecil yang memegang pedang.

"Lancher juga kelihatannya kurang cocok" tambahnya sambil meletakan patung kecil memegang sebuah tombak.

"Archer, hm sedikit bereaksi tapi kecocokannya sangat kurang"

"Rider, ah malah menjadi semakin jauh tingkat kecocokannya"

"Caster kurasa mustahil, karena ia tidak memiliki Mana"

"Berseker? Ah mustahil"

"Hm kalau gitu pasti Assassin" gumam Azazel dan benar saja, kecocokannya mencapai seratus persen dengan patung berjubah hitam dengan senjata berupa belati kecil itu.

"Haaaaah, sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara melatih remaja pirang ini"

 **Ke esokan harinya, lebih tepatnya pukul 03:08 pagi.**

Naruto remaja berambut pirang jabrik itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ini bukan apertemenku, dimana aku, oh iya tadi sore perutku tertusuk oleh sebuah tombak cahaya, artinya pelakunya Da-tenshi, lalu kenapa aku disini, siapa yang menolongku" gumam Naruto, lalu ia pun menggunakan Mind's Eye miliknya, ia pun melihat ada seseorang di sebuah kamar, namun dari auranya dia adalah Da-tenshi.

"Dia Da tenshi, kenapa dia menolongku, bukankah dia yang membunuhku, atau yang menolongku adalah Da tenshi yang lain" gumam Naruto lalu menatap ke arah kiri ia melihat ponsel atau telphone genggamnya dan disana ada balasan SMS dari Xenovia, Naruto pun penasaran dan membuka nya.

^Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa kau diserang penjahat?! Siapa yang menolongmu? Aku tidak akan terlalu mengganggumu dalam pelatihanmu nanti, aku janji, oh iya kenapa nulis sayang enggak biasanya?^

Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya, lalu membuka kontak pesan terkirim dan akhirnya ia tau kenapa Xenovia memberikan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang sangat sangat, wow banget, karena orang yang menolongnya lebih tepatnya Da tenshi yang menolongnya merubah pesan miliknya.

"Nanda korewa?" gumam pelan Naruto melihat pesannya untuk Xenovia dirubah, apalagi pakai kata sayang sayangan, diakan kalau nulis pesan ke Xenovia hanya pakai nama dengan tandermak chan, lalu kalau enggak gitu ya kasih singkat nama jadi Via-chan.

Naruto pun diam di tempat ia meminta penjelasan dengan Da tenshi yang menolong nya, lagian Naruto juga tidak bisa berangkat sekolah, karena tidak tau ia ada dimana, belum lagi baju yang ia gunakan bukanlah seragam sekolah, lalu kalau pun ia sejak awal mengenakan seragam sekolah, ia juga tidak bisa berangkat sekolah karena tas sekolahnya ada di rumahnya(Apertemen yang ditinggalinya).

"Waduh gimana aku harus membalasnya coba" gumam Naruto lalu akhirnya ia menulis sebuah pesan untuk Xenovia.

^Tenang saja Via-chan, aku baik baik saja, tadi itu cuman pesan yang ditulis oleh om om iseng yang mengambil handphone ku ketika aku tidur yah untungnya tidak diambil ehehehehehe^ lalu berikutnya Naruto mengirimnya.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga pa tua, aku sejak tadi menunggu" ucap Naruto sambil memotong kukunya.

"Wah wah siapa sangka kau sudah sadar, hn siapa nama mu anak muda?" tanya pria itu.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, dan kau Da tenshi, aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu, tapi terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau tau kalau aku bukan manusia?" tanya pria itu.

"Mataku bisa melihat semuanya" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang biru menyala dalam gelap, dalam penglihatan Naruto, tubuh pria yang menolongnya memiliki sayap burung dengan jumblah enam pasang, dengan aura gelap mengitari sayap itu.

"Lalu apa kau akan marah kalau aku bilang kau pun sama denganku" ucap pria itu lagi.

Naruto hanya diam beberapa saat lalu menatap tubuhnya dari cermin dengan menggunakan Mind's Eye miliknya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sinis ketika melihat dirinya dalam penglihatan matanya memiliki sayap yang sama dengan pria yang menyelamatkannya dan hanya satu pasang.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, toh aku masih terlihat seperti manusia" jawab Naruto. "Lalu apa tujuanmu menyelamatkanku, bukannya salah satu dari kalianlah yang membunuhku?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebelum itu kenalkan namaku Azazel, jendral tertinggi Datenshi" ucap Azazel memperkenalkan diri, Naruto hanya diam dan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya "Anak buahku membunuh seorng manusia pasti ada sebuah alasan dibalik semuanya, entah orang itu punya secread gear berbahaya atau kau tidak sengaja melihat ia membunuh seseorang sehingga ia membunuhmu karena tidak ingin ada saksi mata, aku mengidupkanmu kembali, itu sebagai permintaan maaf dari anak buahku yang selalu bertindak sendiri, aku juga agak ke susahan mengontrol perbuatan mereka, aku datang ke Kouh untuk menghentikan tindakan mereka, namun kelihatannya aku masih belum ada ide untuk menghentikannya, nah, maka dari itu ini adalah alasan kedua aku mau menghidupkanmu, adalah menjadikanmu tangan kananku, aku ingin kau membereskan semua anak buahku yang macam macam dengan kedamaian kota ini" jawab Azazel.

"Tapi bukankah aku yang terlemah dari anggotamu kenapa kau malah menjadikanku tangan kananmu, apa lagi kita belum saling mengenal, apa kau tidak takut aku akan menghianatimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau memang yang terlemah dari seluruh manusia yang dibangkitkan menjadi mahluk supranatural karena tidak memiliki Secread Gear, namun jika kau giat berlatih bersamaku, bukan tidak mungkin kau berubah menjadi mahluk yang cukup kuat untuk disegani" jawab Azazel sambil tersenyum. "Dan soal kau yang bisa menghianatiku aku tidak akan permasalahkan, toh kamu dulunya manusia, jadi wajar jika tidak bisa menerima keadaan dan marah padaku" tambah Azazel.

"Pemikiranmu cukup simpel Azazel-sama aku rasa aku bisa akrab denganmu untuk sementara" jawab Naruto, "Oh iya bisa kau antar aku ke apertemenku aku ingin bersekolah" pinta Naruto dengan santai.

"Maaf hal itu tidak bisa aku lakukan, karena ini menyangkut keselamatanmu" jawab Azazel.

"Keselamatanku, apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto ia tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya sekolahnya dengan keselamatannya.

"Sepertinya kau belum tau kalau ini wilayah Iblis Gremory dan Sitri" ucap Azazel.

"Terus?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau itu Dateshi Naruto Datenshi, apa lagi kau belum bisa mengendalikan atau menggunakan kekuatanmu, bisa bisa kau diserang oleh mereka karena berani menginjakan kaki di daerah kekuasaan mereka" ucap Azazel.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku sampai kuliah" tanya Naruto pada Azazel.

"Yah aku berencana memindahkan tempat sekolahmu, jadi kau tidak bersekolah di Kouh akademi, melainkan sekolah lain yang ada di kota ini, mungkin fasilitasnya tidak sebagus Kouh tapi setidaknya pelajarannya masih sama kan" ucap Azazel "Dan kau aman disana" tambah Azazel lagi dengan santai.

"Baiklah aku setuju" jawab Naruto.

"Bagus sekarang karena kau telah setuju aku akan melatihmu secara langsung, ayo kemarilah kita akan berlatih di Grigori" ucap Azazel sambil berdiri menatap Naruto, Naruto pun menurut lalu lingkaran sihir tercipta diantara mereka, lalu Naruto dan Azazel menghilang.

 **Di sebuah tempat yang disebut Grigori**

"Naruto, aku akan melatihmu diruangan khusus ini selama, tiga bulan, dan kau harus tau Tiga bulan disini sama dengan 3 jam di dunia manusia, jadi aku akan membuatmu menjadi orang kuat secara instan, lagi pula keberadaanmu juga masih aku rahasiakan" ucap Azazel memberitahu Naruto tentang tempat dimana mereka berada, tempat rahasia Grigori, ruang pelatihan Khusus.

"Aku hanya menurut saja" jawab Naruto

Pelatihan pertama adalah latihan fisik, Naruto sekarang sedang berlatih, dengan disuruh push up sebanyak 7000 kali, Shit up 8000 kali, lari keliling Grigori 9000 putaran, Azazel sengaja menyiksa Naruto dengan latihan fisik yang tidak main main, agar Naruto mampu bertarung secara forntal meskipun bidaknya adalah Assassin yang dominan dalam pertarungan sembunyi sembunyi, namun Azazel berpikir kelas Assassin akan rugi besar jika bertarung di tempat terbuka tanpa tempat sembunyi, maka dari itu, ia melatih Naruto dalam pertarungan yang bukan specialis Assassin, yaitu pertarungan frontal.

Setengah bulan kemudian, kekuatan fisik Naruto bertambah cukup pesat, Azazel terlihat senang, lalu sekarang ia melatih Naruto dalam menggunakan elemen cahaya, mulai dari bentuk sederhana yaitu tombak cahaya, membuat cahaya itu meledak dan lain lain, namun hanya dalam satu minggu Naruto menguasai jurus itu dengan mudah, bahkan Naruto menciptakan cahaya dalam berbagai bentuk yang jarang dibuat oleh pada Datenshi.

"Naruto, apa kau menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhmu?" tanya Azazel.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto meskipun kekuatan fisikmu telah meningkat, entah kenapa energy sihirmu sama sekali tidak bertambah, bahkan terus berkurang, ini bahkan jauh lebih sedikit dari hari pertama kau berlatih pengendalian cahaya" ucap Azazel pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam ia tau Azazel masih belum selesai dengan perkataannya, hingga akhirnya tak lama setelah itu Azazel pun bicara kembali.

"Seolah Energy sihirmu tidak diproduksi oleh tubuhnmu yang bisa dikatakan, tubuhmu itu bagaikan sebuah ruang hampa yang tidak ada isinya sama sekali, saat di isi, tubuhmu tidak akan memproduksi energy yang ada didalam tubuhmu, bisa dikatakan, saat energymu habis kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi, akhirnya kau kehabisan energy, kau akan jadi Datenshi yang seperti manusia biasa dimana kau tidak punya kekuatan sihir, yah kecuali sayap itu yang membuatmu terbang" ucap Azazel.

Naruto kembali, diam ia memikirkan suatu cara agar ia bisa mencegah hal itu, kan tidak lucu mahluk supranatural tidak memiliki sihir, bisa bisa ia dibuly oleh Datenshi Datenshi lain, sampai akhirnya ia melihat benda kecil berwarna emas dibalik pakaian Azazel.

"Benda apa yang ada dibalik pakaianmu itu Azazel-sensei, aku merasakan aura yang kuat dibenda itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk baju Azazel.

"Oh ini, ini adalah Secread Gear buatanku dimana aku memasukan roh naga kedalamnya, kenapa apa kau tertarik?" tanya Azazel pada Naruto, yang tengah berpikir ketika mendengar jawabannya.

"yah sedikit, hn jika aku tidak memiliki kemampuan memproduksi energy sendiri, bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku Secread Gear yang dimana aku bisa menyerap energy sihir dari mahluk lain dan serang serangan sihir mereka yang bersentuhan denganku untuk mengisi kembali energyku" usul Naruto pada Azazel.

"Hm jadi kau menginginkan Secread gear yang kekuatannya sama seperti Divend Divending?" ucap Azazel pada Naruto dengan gaya menyentuh dagunya sedikit rada rada seperti pengen berpikir.

"Entahlah, jika kau tidak mau ya tidak masalah, aku masih punya cara lain, meskipun aku agak ragu cara yang aku pakai akan berhasil" gumam Naruto.

"Hooh kalau begitu lakukan" ucap Azazel, jujur ia malas membuat Secread Gear yang kemampuannya menyerap energy orang lain kenapa, karena ia harus mencari bahannya, kalaupun ia mau, sudah dipastikan Naruto kehabisan energy sihirnya selama berbulan bulan hanya untuk menunggu kapan jadinya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sensei, berikan aku sebuah tintah yang dapat menyatu dengan mana secara baik, lalu sekaligus dengan kuasnya" ucap Naruto.

Azazel hanya mengangguk dan pergi tanpa bertanya untuk apa, lalu Naruto duduk ia duduk untuk bertapa, yah sekarang ia bertapa, lalu Naruto merasakan ada banyak energy alam disekitarnya, lalu menariknya sedikit demi sedikit lalu mencoba mensincronisasi energy alam dengan sihir yang ada didalam tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit terlihat kelopak mata Naruto berubah warna menjadi orange lalu saat Naruto membuka mata, terlihat lensa mata Naruto yang berwarna biru berubah menjadi orange dengan pupil Horizontal tebal.

"Senjutsu sukses, itu artinya aku bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu, mungkin" gumam pelan Naruto, karena ia pernah mencoba membuat kage bunshin dengan Mana namun gagal, tapi saat mencoba Senjutsu berhasil, maka ia masih punya harapan dalam mencoba fuinjutsu. Soal akasara Fuinjutsu, ia mengetahuinya dari kakek leluhur Uzumaki yang mendatanginya melalui mimpi dan sekarang saatnya praktek.

Azazel pun datang membawa tintah Mana dan memberikannya pada Naruto, Azazel sedikit kaget ketika melihat Naruto menguasai Senjutsu, lalu setelah diberikan, Dengan cepat Naruto menulis aksara fuin di sebuah buah apel menggunakan tintah yang ia lapisi dengan Mananya, Azazel jadi sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Azazel aku ingin membuat percobaan pada apel ini jadi, sekarang Azazel sama serang apel itu dengan elemen cahayamu, aku ingin tau apakah berhasil atau tidak" ucap Naruto.

Azazel hanya mengangguk lalu menyerang apel itu dengan tombak cahaya, secara tiba tiba elemen cahayanya hilang sebelum mengenai Apel itu, lalu apel itu terlihat bersinar berlapis cahaya yang berwarna sama dengan elemen cahaya Azazel.

"Naruto?"

"Yah aku merasakan aura Datenshi ada pada apel itu karena energymu masuk kedalamnya, ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum "Tapi kelihatannya apel itu tidak sanggup menampung kekuatanmu" ucap Naruto melihat apel itu lama kelamaan meleleh karena menampung kekuatan besar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hm menarik, jadi daya tampung energy itu tergantung sekuat apa tubuh orangnya" ucap Azazel sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah menulis aksara fuin di telapak tangan kiri dan kanan, lalu bagian dada dan kedua kakinya.

"Hn sudah siap" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto kenapa kau memberikan banyak tanda ditubuhmu?" tanya Azazel "Apakah satu tanda saja tidak cukup?" tambah Azazel.

"Daya serapnya akan sangat epektif jika berada di dekat tanda, semakin dekat dengan segel fuin, maka daya serapnya akan semakin tinggi namun jika jauh maka akan lambat, makannya aku buat di beberapa titik agar tidak ada serangan sihir yang sempat mengenai tubuku" jawab Naruto, lalu meletakan tangannya dibahu Azazel lalu menyerap 20% energy sihir Azazel.

"Hoy berani sekali kau melakukan itu padaku" ucap Azazel yang mengetahui bahwa energynya ditarik sebanyak 20% dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf Sensei, aku harus mengembalikan energyku yang hilang akibat menggunakan sihir" ucap Naruto.

"Lalu nama jurus itu" tanya Azazel.

"Fuin jutsu, **Absurbing magic energy** "

"Apa saja fungsinya Naruto?" tanya Azazel.

"Fungsinya menyerap serangan musuh yang menggunakan energy sihir atau semacamnya kecuali fisik, menyerap energy yang tersimpan dari tubuh musuh dengan menggunakan sentuhan, pembatas jurus ini adalah daya tahanku, dalam menyerap energy, selain itu aku juga bisa menggunakan sihir dari orang yang energy nya aku serap, setidaknya sampai energy miliknya yang tersimpan dalam tubuhku habis, dengan ini, aku juga bisa membuat tanganku atau seluruh tubuhku memasuki tubuh musuh lalu menarik keluar inti energynya, dengan begitu aku bisa memproduksi energyku sendiri jika aku memasukannya kedalam tubuhku, tapi hal sejahat ini tidak akan pernah aku lakukan, lalu aku juga bisa mengambil energy atau pun senjutsu yang terdapat dalam tubuh musuh dan memasukannnya kedalam tubuhku jika aku mau" tambah Naruto.

"Dengan kekuatan semacam itu, kau bisa menjadi jendral terkuat Datenshi Naruto" ucap Azazel memuji.

"Kau terlalu memujiku, sayapku hanya satu pasang, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa menyerap energy dalam jumblah besar" ucap Naruto.

'Heh, Naruto meskipun tubuhmu itu tidak bisa memproduksi energy, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhmu itu bisa menampung kekuatan sebesar apapun, intinya meskipun Ophis sekalipun yang menyerangmu, kau bisa menyerap habis kekuatannya, karena tubumu itu bagaikan Ruang hampa tiada batas, yang membuatmu bisa menampung energy sebanyak apapun di dalamnya' ucap batin Azazel.

Naruto tidak menyadari potensi tubuhnya yang mampu menyaingi Ophis naga tanpa batas, tapi apa boleh buat, ia hanyalah Datenshi dengan satu sayap, jadi hal itu tidak mungkin ia sadari.

Naruto dan Azazel berlatih bersama, mereka menyerang satu sama lain, saling melempar tombak cahaya, Naruto tidak hanya membentuk cahaya menjadi tombak, namun juga kunai dan shuriken, yang membuat Azazel kerepotan, Naruto mampu memanipulasi elemennya menjadi bentuk senjata senjata manusia, lalu setiap tombak cahaya Azazel yang dilancarkan ke arahnya selalu menghilang bahkan yang ukurannya sangat besar pun juga menghilang dalam jarak 5 meter dari tubuh Naruto.

'Sudah kuduga dia bisa menyerap energy sebesar apapun' batin Azazel menatap Naruto, tapi sayap Naruto tidak bertambah, jumblahnya masih satu.

 **Tiga bulan kemudian.**

Naruto pun menyelesaikan pelatihannya dengan Azazel, lalu kembali bersekolah, yah meski Azazel dan Naruto berlatih selama 3 bulan di ruangan itu, namun kalau di dunia nyata mereka menghilang dalam waktu 3 jam saja, sekarang Naruto bukan murid Kouh akademi, meski Naruto bisa menekan kekuatannya, namun aura Naruto tetap terasa seperti Datenshi.

Naruto terus saja bejalan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai tangan kanan rahasia Azazel, ia bahkan diangkat sebagai panglima tertinggi Azazel setelah Vali, Naruto juga sudah bertemu dengan Vali, namun Vali sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik dengannya karena level kekuatannya hanya satu pasang sayap.

 **Di tempat Vali.**

"Azazel, kenapa kau mengangkatnya menjadi panglima tertinggimu, bukankah level kekuatannya hanya seperti Datenshi biasa" ucap Vali, Vali belum tau akan kekuatan special Naruto yang menyaingi Secread Gear miliknya.

"Maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Azazel.

"Siapa lagi?" jawab Vali pada Azazel.

"Hah, dia punya sesuatu yang sepecial dibandingkan anggota kita yang lain Vali, tolong jangan nilai ia dari jumblah sayapnya, tapi nilai ia dari cara bertarungnya" ucap Azazel pada Vali.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah melihat ia bertarung" tambah Vali.

"Kalau gitu kau tunggu saja kabar dariku, maka kau akan melihat bagaimana ia sebenarnya" ucap Azazel.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sedikit penasaran, apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan remaja pirang itu" ucap Vali.

 **Di tempat Naruto ketika Sore hari**

"Men men men Remen, enak ramen enak, harganya cuman 200 Yen loh!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong gerobaknya.

"Ramennya Naruto-san" panggil seseorang dari rumah mewah.

"Ha'i tunggu sebentar" ucap Naruto yang mendorong gerobaknya mendekati pemilik rumah lalu meletakan gerobaknya di dekat rumahnya.

"Beli berapa mangkok?" tanya Naruto.

Tolong ramen jumbonya sepuluh mangkok" ucapnya.

"Oke siap" ucap Naruto yang langsung memasukan mie masak kedalam mangkok dan beberapa bahan bahan ramen, termasuk naruto dan menma, beberapa sayuran lainnya dan setelah itu barulah kuah kaldu nya Naruto masukan bersama dengan racikan telur dan beberapa daging ayam, di setiam mangkok Naruto masukan dengan semangat dan cinta.

Begitulah keseharian Naruto, untuk sekarang, Naruto juga sering mengabari Xenovia tentang keadaannya kecuali soal ia menjadi Datenshi, Naruto saat ini pindah Kota ke Akibahara atas perintah Azazel Naruto bertanggung jawab akan ke amanan kota bau bawang itu alias surganya para Cosplayer dan juga anime lovers, Naruto pun akhirnya sering bertarung dengan iblis liar seorang diri karena memang ia belum punya bawahan, dalam setiap kali bekerja(Memburu iblis liar), Naruto mengenakan seragam ninja yang ia beli di toko Cosplay Akibahara, dengan model baju Ninja seperti Rikimaru dari game Tenchu, Naruto juga membeli pedang ninja(ninja-to) dan berbagai peralatan ninja lain dari pedagang senjata gelap, sehingga Naruto dapat memesan senjata apapun yang ia inginkan.

{Tengleng!}

"Pesan dari Azazel" gumam Naruto, kali ini Naruto tidak berdagang ramen lagi, karena ia sudah mendapat uang bulanan dari Azazel atas kerja kerasnya melawan iblis liar.

^Naruto, aku mendengar kabar dari mata mataku, kalau iblis liar sedang berkumpul di salah satu gedung tua di Akibahara, aku ingin kau menyelesaikan masalah ini^

Naruto pun langsung bergegas ketempat yang dimaksud lalu setelah tidak ada orang atau berada ditempat sunyi lingkaran sihir muncul dihadapan Naruto dan ketika Naruto menabraknya pakaian Naruto berubah menjadi kostum ninja dengan ninja-to di punggungnya, Naruto pun menghilang tiba tiba ketika bulu gagak berhamburan dimana mana, lalu muncul disebuah gedung yang dimaksud, Naruto pun bersembunyi dan mengintai dari balik pintu masuk, dan benar saja ada banyak iblis liar yang berkumpul siap beraksi dan juga di depan mereka ada banyak manusia yang tengah berdiri, seolah terhipnotis mereka seperti siap untuk dimakan.

"Jika musuh ada sebanyak ini, aku tidak bisa menghemat sihirku jika tidak menggunakan trick licik" gumam pelan Naruto, sambil menggenggam sebuah bom asap yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir. Terlihat ada 5 iblis tipe Human like, lalu 50 tipe monster.

"Bom asap waktu epektif penggunaan adalah 50 detik, dalam lima puluh detik aku rasa cukup untuk membunuh mereka semua, baiklah, ada 10 iblis berbentuk manusia setengah banteng, lalu 30 seperti manusia setengah laba laba, 5 monster menjijikan, lalu 5 iblis tipe Viser, hm baiklah" gumam Naruto, lalu.

"Ayo kita makan!" teriak mereka semua, namun secara tiba tiba, sebuah bola dengan sumbu menyala meluncur ke arah mereka.

{Ceessssssssssssssssssssssstttttt!}

"Apa itu?" tanya tipe Minotaurs

"Itu bom!" teriak panik tipe Human Like dan akhirnya {Boooom} asap tebal muncul dan menghalangi pandangan para iblis.

"Arrg uhug uhug!" teriak mereka semua batuk batuk karena asap dari bom itu mengeluarkan bau menyengat, dengan cepat Naruto masuk kedalam asap, lalu mata Specialnya membuatnya mampu melihat ditempat yang dipenuhi asap tebal, lalu lingkaran sihir keluar, dengan cepat Naruto melemparkan shuriken shuriken yang telah direndam di air suci, dan biar lebih epektif dilapisi dengan elemen cahaya.

{Sring sring sring, Srak srak srak!}

"Arrrrrg!" tiga iblis liar mengerang, ketika kepala mereka tertusuk shuriken berlapiskan cahaya dan air suci.

"Tiga mati tinggal dua yang tipe manusia" gumam Naruto lalu berlari lagi, mereka masih mengucek mata mereka yang kemasukan asap {Srak!}

"Ugh!" kali ini salah satu dari iblis liar itu lehernya ditembus oleh ninja-to Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto mengaliri ninja-to nya dengan cahaya dan akhirnya {Duarrr!} leher iblis liar itu hancur ketika Naruto meledakan energy cahaya yang melapisi pedangnya, lalu dengan langkah cepat atau Hayate Naruto langsung berada dihadapan iblis liar tipe manusia yang terakhir dan {jleb} jantungnya tembus, dengan cepat Naruto mencabutnya dan {Jraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss} darah berhamburan.

"Arg sialan siapa yang melakukan perbuatan ini?" tanya iblis liar tipe monster.

"Binggo" gumam Naruto yang ditangannya sudah memegang sebuah Shoutgun auto yang siap membunuh siapa saja {Doar! doar! doar!} {Kras! Kras! Kras!}.

3 kepala iblis liar tipe Viser hancur akibat peluru Shoutgun yang dilapisi cahaya oleh Naruto, {Crek crek} kali ini ditangan Naruto menggunakan SMG, dan ditempat keluar peluru terdapat lingkaran sihir, yah kalian taulah itu untuk melapisi pelurunya dengan elemen suci, Naruto sudah tidak memiliki senjata excorcist jadi ia harus menggunakan kekuatan sihir datenshinya untuk melapisi senjata senjata manusia agar bisa mempan pada iblis liar. {Drerererererererererererererererreererrerereret!} suara tembakan terdengar di gedung itu, {blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr} iblis liar tipe laba laba terjatuh dari tempat ia menempel, 20 mati sisanya sekarat.

{Klek, tlengteng teng teng, blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} kali ini geranat yang Naruto lapisi dengan cahaya menghabisi 15 iblis liar yang tersisa, sekarang asap sudah mulai menipis, Naruto dengan cepat menyelamatkan manusia yang masih berada didalam gedung dengan menggunakan shunshin no jutsu, manusia manusia tadi langsung berada diluar gedung.

Asap pun habis, terilihat ada 17 iblis liar yang tersisa, mereka sangat marah, karena banyak diantara mereka telah mati, lalu mangsa mereka menghilang, dan dihadapan mereka ada seorang berambut pirang dengan pakaian ninja, ditangannya terdapat pedang ninja atau Ninja-to yang telah berlumur darah, mereka terlihat sangat marah ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto tidak begitu peduli, energy sihirnya masih banyak, karena menggunakan penghematan.

"Beraninya kau Datenshi!" teriak mereka pada Naruto, ditangan Naruto masih ada senjata rahasia berupa sebuah botol kaca.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Heh, good by" ucap Naruto memberikan salam lalu Naruto langsung melempar botol kaca itu.

"Kau pikir kami takut!" {tring} botol itu pecah karena kapak Minotaoirs, dan ketika pecah air yang ada didalamnya pun keluar dan pecikannya mengenai badan salah satu Minotaurs.

"Arrrrrggh! Panas" teriaknya.

"Kisamaa!, Serang dia!" perintah sang Minotaurs yang terluka, lalu 9 sembilan Minotaurs, 5 iblis menjijikan dan dua iblis tipe Viser menyerang Naruto.

"Ucapkan salam pada kematian" ucap Naruto sambil melempar tiga benda kecil lalu ia menutup matanya, dan disaat bersamaan para iblis itu langsung ikut menutup mata karena, sebuah sinar terang menyakitkan mata tiba tiba muncul {Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!} Naruto ternyata menggunakan bom cahaya, setelah cahaya menyilaukan itu hilang, dan mata para iblis liar mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada {Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar terjadi dan menghancurkan mereka semua, gedung tua itu tidak hancur karena gedung itu terlalu besar untuk dihancurkan dengan sembilan geranat kecil.

Sedangka para manusia itu di teleport kerumah sakit oleh Naruto, dan Naruto pun pulang kerumah setelah memberikan pesan misi selesai pada Azazel.

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagai Ruang Hampa Tanpa Batas**

 **Corssovers:NARUTO,.High School DxD**

 **Charakter: Naruto Uzumaki,.**

 **Special Skill: Mind's Eye, Master Matrial Arts, Silent Step, Hisatsu Warth Heaven, Ninja insting, Hayate, Datenshi magic, Absurbing magic energy, Senjutsu**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Fantasy, School, Low Echi**

 **Episode 3**

 **Info Skill:**

 ***Mind's Eye:Semacam kemampuan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang, arah pandang, objek, tempat sembunyi terbaik, dan jarak pandang musuh.**

 ***Master Matrial Arts** : **Ke ahlian beladiri tingkat tinggi dimana ia bisa meniru gaya bertarung lawan hanya dengan melihatnya lalu dengan ini ia bisa menggunakan seluruh senjata yang dipegang kecuali senjata magis, seperti pedang Suci atau pedang Iblis, ia hanya bisa menggunakan senjata senjata biasa.**

 ***Silent Step** : **sebuah kemampuan yang memungkinkan gerakan Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suara, sehingga musuh tidak tau ia menyerang dari mana.**

 ***Hisatsu Warth Haven** : **Dengan mengorbankan seluruh tenaga manusianya, memberikan kekuatan serangan Hisatsu atau pamungkas yang mampu membunuh siapa saja dalam sekali tusukan, namun hanya bisa dipakai satu kali, karena menghabiskan 99% energy Naruto, sehingga Naruto akan menjadi sangat lemah ketika menggunakan ini, kelebihan sekuat apapun musuh akan mati jika terkena jutsu ini, kelemahan jangkauan jurus sangat pendek dan waktu persiapan jurus agak lambat, memuat jurus ini tidak tepat untuk musuh dengan kecepatan dan reflek tinggi, ketika sudah menggunakan jurus ini pengguna akan gampang mati kalau digame setelah menggunakan jurus ini maka HP charakter yang digunakan sebanyak apapun jumblahnya akan jadi 1%**.

 ***Ninja Insting** : **sebuah kemampuan passive yang memungkinkan Naruto mengetahui bahaya dan arah serangan, namun dalam jarak yang terbatas yaitu maksimal 10 meter dari tubuh Naruto.**

* **Hayate** : **langkah cepat atau shunshin dalam istilah Shinobi dalam dunia Naruto, namun ini adalah versi kecil dari Shunshin karena jarak perpindahannya yang pendek.**

* **Absurbing magic energy** : **adalah sebuah kemampuan passive yang didapat dari fuin jutsu yang ditempel di beberapa titik tubuh, untuk menyerap semua serangan berupa energy sihir dan masih banyak lagi fungsinya.**

 ***Datenshi magic** : **ini merupakan sihir Datenshi, yang enggak usah ditanya lagi bagi pencinta DxD pasti tau.**

"Kisamaa!, Serang dia!" perintah sang Minotaurs yang terluka, lalu 9 sembilan Minotaurs, 5 iblis menjijikan dan dua iblis tipe Viser menyerang Naruto.

"Ucapkan salam pada kematian" ucap Naruto sambil melempar tiga benda kecil lalu ia menutup matanya, dan disaat bersamaan para iblis itu langsung ikut menutup mata karena, sebuah sinar terang menyakitkan mata tiba tiba muncul {Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!} Naruto ternyata menggunakan bom cahaya, setelah cahaya menyilaukan itu hilang, dan mata para iblis liar mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada {Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar terjadi dan menghancurkan mereka semua, gedung tua itu tidak hancur karena gedung itu terlalu besar untuk dihancurkan dengan sembilan geranat kecil.

Sedangka para manusia itu di teleport kerumah sakit oleh Naruto, dan Naruto pun pulang kerumah setelah memberikan pesan misi selesai pada Azazel.

 **Di rumah Apertemen di kota Akibahara tempat dimana Naruto tinggal.**

Terlihat Naruto yang tengah kelelahan duduk di sofa rumahnya, lalu me reload semua senjata miliknya yang sudah ia gunakan lalu memesan beberapa senjata tambahan untuk disimpan di lingkaran sihir, tiba tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di hadapan Naruto dan menampilkan seorang Azazel yang tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Yo Orei no Assassin, Uzumaki Naruto" sapa Azazel pada Naruto.

"Hn ada apa Azazel-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, pertama tama ini gaji mu karena telah menyelesaikan misi" ucap Azazel memberikan beberapa uang pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap heran Azazel.

"Biasanya kau hanya menyuruh orang kepercayaanmu untuk memberikanku uang" ucap Naruto pada Azazel.

"Naruto kali ini sedikit berbeda, aku ingin kau kembali ke Kouh sekrang" ucap Azazel.

"Kenapa? Aku suka kota ini, kenapa karena se aneh apapun pakaian yang dikenakan kau tidak perlu malu, kenapa karena ini kota Cosplay" ucap tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak mengenakan baju ninjanya.

"Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan anak buahku, kau harus menolongnya, tapi tolong dengan cara baik baik, aku tidak ingin kau ribut dengan para iblis, karena yang salah adalah anak buahku, tapi jika kau berhasil menyelamatkan 4 malaikat jatuh itu maka ke empatnya akan menjadi pasukanmu yang bekerja disini membantumu, bagaimana, itung itung dapat meringankan bebanmu dengan team baru iyakan?" ucap Azazel.

"Iya gubernur mesum" jawab Naruto dengan nada acuh ta acuh.

"Hoy tidak sopan kamu, aku ini tidak mesum, tapi Super mesum hn tingkatnya beda" ucap Azazel dengan gaya narsisnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat sedikit alis matanya, lalu kembali fokus pada senjatanya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, sekarang kau adalah orang yang udah mencapai Level Over Hentai, jadi dimana aku akan menyelamatkan mereka dan kapan, lalu apa aku harus menyiapkan beberapa senjata?" tanya Naruto pada Azazel, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan deklarasi aneh yang dikeluarkan atasannya itu.

"Hn, aku rasa itu tidak terlalu diperlukan, karena pertengkaran sangat tidak diharapkan dalam misi ini, kejadiannya nanti malam jadi kau harus bergegas, letaknya di gereja tua Kouh" jawab Azazel pada Naruto lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, Naruto hanya diam dan menyiapkan beberapa senjatanya, ia juga meningkatkan kemampuan Hayate miliknya, hingga bisa bergerak dengan sangat jauh.

Lalu setelah sudah siap Naruto menggunakan Teleportasinya menuju Kouh, mata Naruto pun tertuju pada Gereja tua yang dimaksud oleh Azazel, lalu ia berjalan dengan lingkaran sihir yang melewati tubuhnya dan secara tiba tiba baju Naruto berubah dari baju kaos putih polos dengan celana jeans hitam menjadi kostome ninja klasik seperti yang ia gunakan tadi dan menghilang di kegelapan malam menyisakan bulu bulu gagak, yang berterbangan dimana mana.

 **Ke esokan harinya**.

Terlihat Naruto menatap langit dan SMS dari sang pacar, hubungan LDRnya benar benar berasa berwarna, meskipun di isi dengan kebohongan karena, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung soal perubahan tubuhnya menjadi Da tenshi, dia hanya mengatakan kalau ia memburu beberapa iblis liar di Akibahara dengan beberapa peralatan sederhana yang dibeli di pasar gelap, saat ditanya bukannya kamu sudah berhenti, Naruto menjawab, ia melakukannya karena, ingin membuang kebosanan dan menguji kemampuannya, sekaligus menjaga ke amanan kota Akibahara.

Sekarang Naruto sudah ada di Kouh, pandangan mata Naruto lurus kedepan yang ia pertanyakan masihkah ia diterima oleh tuhan disurga atau malah ia akan di usir untuk masuk surga ketika mati nanti, lalu benarkah kalau tuhan itu telah tiada, tapi bagaimana bisa, siapa yang mengantarnya kemari kalau bukan tuhan, memang saat perkenalan dia tidak menyebut dirinya tuhan dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah Author, lalu apa hubungannya dengan kematian tuhan, hn aneh, lalu si orang misterius yang bukan tuhan mengaku Author punya kekuatan memindah dan melakukan sesuatu bak tuhan, mungkinkah dia adalah Dazal hm mungkin aja.

Naruto berjalan melewati jalan jalan kota, kota Kouh, ia terlihat begitu tenang, sampai ia melihat Issei sedang berajalan dengan gadis berambut pirang, Naruto merasa kalau Issei sudah bukan manusia lagi, melainkan iblis, namun Issei masih memiliki sifat manusianya, lalu sifat mensumnya meningkat.

"Energy ditangan kiri Issei memiliki kekuatan besar sama besarnya dengan Secread Gear buatan Azazel bahkan lebih kuat, namun bagi Naruto hal semacam itu, cukup luar biasa, ia juga tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan salah satu dari trio mesum.

Naruto pun berjalan menemui mereka berdua.

"Yo Issei lama tak bertemu" sapa Naruto.

"Naruto-san, lama tak ketemu, oh iya bukannya kau pindah ke Akiba, bagaimana bisa kemari lagi?" tanya Issei.

"Mah karena ada sedikit urusan aku pun kembali kemari dengan naik pesawat kemari" jawab Naruto.

"Pesawat, apa pesawat pribadi?" tanya Issei.

"Bukan, Pesawat Air Asia" ucap jawab Naruto pada Issei, ia jadi bingung dengan sahabatnya, malah mengatakan ia punya pesawat pribadi, mana ada, orang miskin kaya dia itu bisa punya pesawat pribadi, emang iya kaya, tapi dia kagak bakalan beli pesawat pribadi.

"Ahahahaha, iya iya aku paham, mana mungkin pedagang ramen bisa beli pesawat" ledek Issei.

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang mesum yang setiap hari dipukuli gadis gadis yang klub kendo" balas Naruto.

"Ko koso! Naruto jangan bongkar aibku di depan Asia!" teriak protes Issei.

"Hn" jawab Naruto, dengan santai, lalu menatap gadis yang bernama Asia dengan pandangan kecil.

"Kau kelihatannya pernah melihat Malaikat jatuh" gumam Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, Asia terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto seolah Naruto juga pernah bertemu malaikat jatuh dan mahluk lainnya, begitu juga dengan Issei.

"Naruto, tadi barusan kau bilang malaikat jatuh?" tanya Issei.

"Iya" sahut Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Issei.

"Bukan hanya bertemu, aku juga bekerja pada mereka" jawab Naruto dan hal itu membuat Issei semakin kaget. "Lagi pula, hal itu juga sama saja denganmu, kau juga bekerja bukan, memang bukan pada malaikat jatuh tapi pada salah seorang iblis penguasa tempat ini" tebak Naruto, dan strike, Issei tak bisa berkata apa apa, karena apa yang Naruto katakan itu adalah kebenaran.

"Apa kau juga membunuh orang yang punya Secread Gear?" tanya Issei.

"Untuk apa, hal tidak berguna itu, lagi pula aku cuma ditugaskan untuk melindungi Akibahara dari gangguan iblis liar bukan membunuh pengguna Secread gear, lalu aku juga tidak bekerja secara gratis, aku dibayar" jawab Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei.

"Lalu kalau kau diperintah untuk melakukannya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Issei.

"Aku berhenti bekerja dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai pedagang ramen" jawab Naruto, sambil tersenyum "Lagi pula bosku tidak tertarik untuk membunuh manusia, ia lebih tertarik untuk membasmi iblis liar dan menjaga kedamaian dunia" jawab Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei.

"Naruto" gumam Issei.

"I-Issei-san aku rasa tidak semua malaikat jatuh itu jahat" ucap Asia menasehati Issei.

"Ah aku tau" gumam Issei lalu Issei dan Asia kembali menikmati hari hari mereka, sedangkan Naruto mengawasi dari jauh, Naruto merasa entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia harus mengawasi Issei dan Asia.

 **Di sebuah taman lebih tepatnya di sebuah kolam hias kota.**

Disana terlihat Issei dan Asia duduk di kursi taman mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu namun Naruto tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan sehingga ia memasang Headsed dan memutar lagu OST opening sebuah anime dengan judul Heros Come Back, sampai pada suatu ketika seorang malaikat jatuh wanita berpakaian sangat minim datang dan mengacau kisah romantis Issei dan Asia, lalu diakhiri dengan perlawanan Issei yang sia sia dan hilangnya Asia, Naruto tau, kemana ia harus pergi dan dengan cepat Naruto pergi ke Gereja tua itu dengan penampilan ninjanya ia bersembunyi dibalik bayangan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan adalah ke ahlian bidak Assassin, jadi baik Issei, Kiba, Bahkan Koneko yang merupakan Nekomata sekalipun tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaan Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan.

 **Di hutan dekat gereja.**

Naruto mengawasi seorang malaikat jatuh yang berwujud anak kecil berambut pirang yang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang disana, Naruto mengintai dari balik pepohonan dengan daun lebat, yang kita tau siapa dia yah, dia adalah Mitelt yang menunggu atau menjaga ke amanan gereja dari bangsa iblis yang kemungkinan akan menyerang, ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan putih dengan pita hitam yang mengikat rambut pirang pendeknya.

"Haah, ini sangat membosankan! Kenapa aku yang harus berjaga?" gumam tanya gadis kecil Mitelt. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sinar merah di tanah dan menatap kearahnya. "Lihat siapa yang datang?" ucap malaikat jatuh kecil itu tiba tiba berdiri di dahan pohon lalu melompat turun.

"Orang memanggilku Mitelt , si Malaikat jatuh!" ucap gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

"Wah , kau begitu sopan" ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam di ikat pony tail, mengenakan seragam sekolah Kouh akademy.

"Pelayanku menyadari kehadiranmu. Kau pasti takut dengan pergerakan kami" gumam tebak gadis berambut merah panjang dengan mata hijau indah dengan baju seragam Kouh akademy.

"Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja kami tidak ingin iblis mengganggu ritual penting kami" jawab Mitelt dengan santai.

"Hm, jadi keluarga Gremory bergerak sekarang" gumam Naruto melihat gadis berambut merah.

"Ah kalau gitu kami minta maaf, karena anak buah kami telah bergerak masuk kedalam gereja"

"Apa?!" teriak panik gadis kecil itu, lalu diakhiri dengan memanggil dua temannya wanita model Mlf dan lelaki bertopi bundar dengan pakaian toxidow, lalu akhirnya bertempur dengan dua orang iblis, haaah, pertarungan 2 lawan 3, lalu gadis berdada besar dengan rambut hitam di ikat poni tail itu menyiapkan Barier lalu mereka berlima bertarung, dimana tiga malaikat jatuh dengan agresifnya melontarkan hinaan dan juga tombak cahaya, hingga akhirnya gadis berambut merah itu tidak tahan dan menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan penghancur yang sangat tinggi, dan disanalah kesempatan Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi ia menyelamatkan tiga malaikat jatuh itu dengan menggunakan Hayate level 4 meninggalkan jejak bulu gagak yang berhamburan.

Gadis berambut merah dan temannya yang mengenakan pakaian gadis kuil itu mengira berhasil membunuh tiga malaikat jatuh itu dengan melihat taburan taburan bulu yang berterbangan.

 **Di tempat yang cukup jauh dari gereja**.

Tiga malaikat jatuh itu pingsan karena sebelum Naruto menyelamatkan mereka Naruto memukul tengkok mereka bertiga lalu ketiga malaikat jatuh itu disembunyikan di semak belukar dan dengan cepat Naruto kembali ke tempat tadi sekarang ia masuk kedalam gereja namun ia bersembunyi di tempat yang tertutupi bayangan sehingga sangat sulit bagi para iblis menyadari keberadaannya, meski punya penglihatan malam, ia bisa mengakalinya dengan berkamuplase dengan menggunakan kain hitam dan gelap, untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan menyatu dengan warna dinding dan gelapnya bayangan.

Dengan keadaan tertutup kain secara terpaksa Naruto menggunakan pelihatan mata Mind' Eye yang ia dapat dari pelatihan selama 7 tahun di pegunungan bersama dengan ninja yang ia selamatkan dari kelaparan, semua kejadian Naruto saksikan dengan seksama, mulai dari Issei menangis meminta Asia dihidupkan kembali sampai ia mengamuk dan menghajar Reynare, hingga di akhir kisah gadis berambut Rias mengambil tindakan, dengan melemparkan Horobi no chikara(Power of Destroction) ke arah malaikat jatuh yang menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menggunakan Hayate LV 4 karena jaraknya cukup jauh, saat berada, di belakang tubuh gadis malaikat jatuh berambut hitam panjang dengan mengenakan kaus puth dan gelang kain itu, Naruto langsung memeluk dan melindungi gadis itu dengan sayapnya yang juga diberikan tanda fuin penyerap energy di setiap helai bulunya.

Sehingga serangan penghancur klan Gremory langsung hilang diserap oleh Naruto.

"Apa?!" ucap kaget pada Gremory, oh iya Naruto sekarang masih mengenakan Costom ninjanya yang berbalut masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, seperti Rikimaru dari game ninja legendari Tenchu dan Kakashi Hatake.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Keras Kiba dan Koneko ke arah Naruto.

"Kenalkan tangan kanan Azazel, Shinobi no Datenshi, Namikaze Menma" jawab Naruto sedikit kebohongan, ia mengatakan kalau namanya Menma, berdasarkan pengalamannya bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri di dunia Gente Tsukoyomi, ada seseorang yang mirip dengannya dengan nama Menma, maka dari itu ia memakai nama itu sebagai nama samarannya.

Gadis malaikat jatuh itu merasa sedikit tenang melihat tangan kanan Azazel turun tangan untuk menolongnya, meskipun ia tidak yakin kedatangan Naruto memang untuk menolongnya karena bisa saja Azazel meminta tangan kanannya untuk menolongnya karena bisa saja, tangan kanan Azazel ini diminta untuk menjemputnya dan menerima hukuman dari Azazel.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Rias pada Naruto, Naruto tau betul siapa Rias, karena ia sempat bersekolah di Kouh Gakuen.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menjemputnya atas perintah dari Azazel-sama, lalu aku diminta untuk menyelamatkannya secara baik baik, artinya aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan kalian, bisa dikatakan kalian boleh meminta apapun dariku supaya kalian memaafkannya" pinta Naruto pada para gadis dan 2 lelaki yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ara ara, kelihatannya kita kedatangan sesuatu yang mengejutkan" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam di ikat poni tail, dan Naruto tau dia adalah Himejima Akeno, anak dari Baraqiel .

"Jika tidak ada permintaan agar kalian bisa memaafkan dia, aku akan langsung membawa dia pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tunggu Menma-san, semua ini tergantung ke inginan Issei" ucap Rias.

"Aku hanya ingin ia mengembalikan Secread Gear Asia-chan" jawab Issei sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Naruto pun berpaling dan menatap Reynare.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada malaikat jatuh yang sudah tidak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Ra Raynare" jawab gadis itu.

Naruto pun duduk di hadapannya lalu tiba tiba tangan Naruto menembus dada Raynare dengan cepat, orang orang disana kaget bukan main, lalu dengan pelan Naruto menarik tangannya dan ditangan Naruto terdapat cincin bersinar dengan warna kehijauan. "Apa ini benda yang kau maksud Akuma-san?" tanya Naruto pada Issei.

"Em terimakasih" ucap Issei.

Sedangkan Naruto menatap ke arah Raynare yang tengah bingung, bagaimana ia masih hidup ketika secread gear dikeluarkan dari dirinya secara paksa, kira kira itulah dalam pikiran, kenapa ia masih bisa hidup, tangan kekar tadi menebus dadanya namun saat dicabut kenapa darah tidak keluar.

"Raynare sekarang saatnya kau dan yang lain bertemu dengan Azazel" ucap Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto pun menghilang bersama Reynare dengan meninggalkan hamburan bulu burung gagak.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagai Ruang Hampa Tanpa Batas**

 **Corssovers:NARUTO,.High School DxD**

 **Charakter: Naruto Uzumaki,.**

 **Special Skill: Mind's Eye, Master Matrial Arts, Silent Step, Hisatsu Warth Heaven, Ninja insting, Hayate, Datenshi magic, Absurbing magic energy, Senjutsu**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Fantasy, School, Low Echi**

 **Episode 3**

 **Info Skill:**

 ***Mind's Eye:Semacam kemampuan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang, arah pandang, objek, tempat sembunyi terbaik, dan jarak pandang musuh.**

 ***Master Matrial Arts** : **Ke ahlian beladiri tingkat tinggi dimana ia bisa meniru gaya bertarung lawan hanya dengan melihatnya lalu dengan ini ia bisa menggunakan seluruh senjata yang dipegang kecuali senjata magis, seperti pedang Suci atau pedang Iblis, ia hanya bisa menggunakan senjata senjata biasa.**

 ***Silent Step** : **sebuah kemampuan yang memungkinkan gerakan Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suara, sehingga musuh tidak tau ia menyerang dari mana.**

 ***Hisatsu Warth Haven** : **Dengan mengorbankan seluruh tenaga manusianya, memberikan kekuatan serangan Hisatsu atau pamungkas yang mampu membunuh siapa saja dalam sekali tusukan, namun hanya bisa dipakai satu kali, karena menghabiskan 99% energy Naruto, sehingga Naruto akan menjadi sangat lemah ketika menggunakan ini, kelebihan sekuat apapun musuh akan mati jika terkena jutsu ini, kelemahan jangkauan jurus sangat pendek dan waktu persiapan jurus agak lambat, memuat jurus ini tidak tepat untuk musuh dengan kecepatan dan reflek tinggi, ketika sudah menggunakan jurus ini pengguna akan gampang mati kalau digame setelah menggunakan jurus ini maka HP charakter yang digunakan sebanyak apapun jumblahnya akan jadi 1%**.

 ***Ninja Insting** : **sebuah kemampuan passive yang memungkinkan Naruto mengetahui bahaya dan arah serangan, namun dalam jarak yang terbatas yaitu maksimal 10 meter dari tubuh Naruto.**

* **Hayate** : **langkah cepat atau shunshin dalam istilah Shinobi dalam dunia Naruto, namun ini adalah versi kecil dari Shunshin karena jarak perpindahannya yang pendek.**

* **Absurbing magic energy** : **adalah sebuah kemampuan passive yang didapat dari fuin jutsu yang ditempel di beberapa titik tubuh, untuk menyerap semua serangan berupa energy sihir dan masih banyak lagi fungsinya.**

 ***Datenshi magic** : **ini merupakan sihir Datenshi, yang enggak usah ditanya lagi bagi pencinta DxD pasti tau.**

Sedangkan Naruto menatap ke arah Raynare yang tengah bingung, bagaimana ia masih hidup ketika secread gear dikeluarkan dari dirinya secara paksa, kira kira itulah dalam pikiran, kenapa ia masih bisa hidup, tangan kekar tadi menebus dadanya namun saat dicabut kenapa darah tidak keluar.

"Raynare sekarang saatnya kau dan yang lain bertemu dengan Azazel" ucap Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto pun menghilang bersama Reynare dengan meninggalkan hamburan bulu burung gagak.

 **Di apertemen Azazel kemudian.**

Terlihat ada lima orang yang muncul orang itu adalah, Naruto dalam baju ninja nya, lalu diiringi dengan pria tua berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi bundar, perempuan berambut ungu dengan baju minim, lalu perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata ungu mengenakan baju kain kaos yang hm warna sof pink atau putih aku lupa, lalu yang satunya gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Azazel-sama aku telah melaksanakan misi" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun wah tak aku sangka kau berhasil, hn sesuai perjanjian, mereka akan menjadi prajuritmu yang membantumu melindungi Akibahara.

"Kalian, Donasiege, Kalawarna, Mitelt, Raynare, mulai sekarang kalian harus menuruti semua perintah Naruto karena ia adalah adalah majikan kalian yang baru" jawab Azazel.

"Hai Azazel-sama" sahut mereka.

"Kalian semua" ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" ucap mereka berempat secara bersamaan pada Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang, saat aku mengenakan pakaian ini kalian harus memanggilku, Menma-sama, karena saat dalam seragam ini aku dikenal sebagai Namikaze Menma" pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto dalam pakaian ninjanya, mereka semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah Menma-sama!" sahut mereka.

"Bagus! Dan kalian harus memanggilku, Naruto saat aku tidak mengenakan pakaian ini atau lebih tepatnya seperti ini" ucap Naruto yang mengganti baju ninjanya dengan lingkaran sihir sekarang ia hanya mengenakan pakaian manusia biasa, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Raynare, Kalawarna dan Mitelt langsung terpesona melihat wajah tampan Naruto, sednagkan Donasiege hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh wibawa dan misteri.

"Dimengerti Naruto-sama!" jawab mereka berempat lagi.

"Karena kalian sudah menjadi bawahanku, kalian harus menuruti semua peraturanku" tambah Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama"

"Pertama, aku akan membuat kalian memiliki nama ganda" ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Azazel hanya menatap Naruto memerintah anak buahnya dengan senyum, kenapa, karena baru kali ini, ia melihat ada Datenshi yang mau diperintah se enaknya seperti itu oleh orang baru.

"Nama ganda, maksudnya seperti Naruto-sama?" tanya Raynare.

"Tepat sekali, nama kerja dan nama sehari hari saat kita berbaur dengan manusia harus beda, itu berguna untuk menyamarkan identitas kita dari musuh yang tak diketahui" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu apa nama samaran kami?" tanya Donasiege.

"Donasiege menurutku namamu terlalu sulit jadi aku akan mengganti namamu, Kibagami Genjuro dan saat dalam ke adaan kerja namamu menjadi Alucard, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu cukup keren" ucap Donasiege atau bisa kita bilang sekarang Kibagami Genjuro.

"Bagaimana denganku?" sekarang Kalawarna yang bertanya.

"Hm kamu menurutku, Kalawarna juga bukan nama yang bagus, jadi aku akan merubahnya menjadi, Nakoruru dengan nama kerja menjadi Rin Kamiya, Bagaimana?" jawab Naruto dengan pertanyaan di akhirnya.

"Saya setuju saja" ucap Kalawarna, yang sudah ganti nama jadi Nakoruru.

"Kau gadis kecil, karena matamu biru dan rambutmu yang pirang, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

" A aku sih tidak keberatan" jawab Mitelt.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang namamu, Uzumaki Naruko dan saat kerja namamu Namikaze Rukia" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dimengerti, Onii-sama!" sahut Mitelt yang sudah ganti jadi Naruko sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun menatap Raynare dengan lembut,.

"Karena kau yang paling manis diantara mereka maka aku mengijinkanmu membuat satu nama untukmu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan wajah tampannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Amano Yuma" ucap Raynare

"Nama yang bagus, kamu ingin nama itu jadi nama manusiamu atau nama kerjamu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nama manusiaku" jawab Yuma atau Raynare.

"Baiklah nama kerjamu adalah Kushina" tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum, mereka semua ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Azazel-sensei aku dan prajuritku akan kembali ke Akibahara, jaga diri baik baik disini" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang besama dengan Genjuro, Nakoruru, Naruko dan Yuma.

 **Di sebuah Apertemen di Akibahara.**

Naruto dan empat anak buahnya sampai.

"Genjuro, Nakoruru" panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua, mulai besok jagalah kedai Ramen milikku, apa kalian bisa, atau kalian belum berpengalaman dalam membuat ramen?" tanya Naruto pada permintaannya terhadap dua prajuritnya yang awalnya bernama Donasiege dan Kalawarna.

"Itu benar kami belum pernah menjual ramen sebelumnya" jawab Donasiege dan Kalawarna, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala mereka berdua, lalu ingatan tentang tatacara melayani pelanggan, memasak dan juga resep dari ramen yang Naruto buat masuk ke kepala Kokabiel, oh soal resep ramen Naruto dapat dari masa lalunya sebagai ninja, yah kalian pasti taulah kalau Naruto pernah membuat ramen bersama Sakura dan siapa lagi itu aku lupa waktu itu, ia memasak ramen bertarung melawan koki ninja atau apalah bersama paman Tuekichi.

"Kedai ramen Ichiraku tempat kalian bekerja ada disini" ucap Naruto memberikan alamat kedainya pada Genjuro dan Nakoruru.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama kami mengerti" sahut mereka.

"Panggil saja Naruto-Taichou aku lebih suka seperti itu" pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto Taichou!" seru Genjuro dan Nakoruru.

"Naruko, Yuma" panggil Naruto lagi, kali ini Raynare dan Mitlet yang Naruto panggil.

"Ada apa Naruto Taichou, Onii-sama?" tanya Yuma dan Naruko pada Naruto.

"Karena kalian berdua terlihat masih muda, maka kalian berdua, akan bersekolah bersama denganku, soal pendaftaran tak usah pusing aku dan Azazel telah merencanakannya" jawab Naruto.

"Kami mengerti"

"Bagus, untuk sekarang tidurlah kamar kalian, hm kalian boleh memilih kamar yang mana saja" jawab Naruto, "Karena Apertemen ini akan aku beli sekarang" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil banyak uang di lingkaran sihirnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan ia pun menemui pemilik apertemen dan membelinya dengan uang yang banyak.

Naruto pun berhasil membeli apertemen sekerang apertemen itu sudah menjadi rumah pribadi, jadi kamar kamar yang ada disana semua adalah miliknya, dengan begitu Yuma, Naruko, Genjuro dan Nakoruru bisa memilih kamar mereka.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Semua berjalan seperti yang Naruto perintahkan, setelah sarapan Naruto dengan santainya Berjalan keluar Apertemen bersama dengan Yuma dan Naruko untuk bersekolah di SMA Akibahara, Naruto dan Yuma berada di kelas tiga lalu Naruko karena terlihat masih kecil maka ia masuk di kelas satu SMA, sementara itu Genjuro dan Nakoruru mengurus kedai ramen dengan sangat baik, tanpa mengeluh mereka mengurus kedai itu dengan baik.

"Oh iya aku lupa, pakailah ini, dengan itu, mahluk supranatural sehebat apapun, meraka tidak akan bisa mendeteksi diri kita, mereka hanya akan menganggap kita adalah manusia, karena liontin itu akan menyamarkan aura kita dengan manusia, sehingga mahluk sekelas Nekomata pun tak akan bisa mengetahui identitas kita sebagai Datenshi, itu berguna untuk menghindari bentrok yang tidak perlu, aku juga memakainya" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan liontin dengan cincing yang dibalut kain putih, dengan cepat mereka berempat memakainya, sebenarnya dibalik kain putih yang membalut cincin yang menjadi inti Liontin itu telah di isi sebuah fuin jutsu khusus, meski aura mereka akan terasa seperti manusia biasa, namun mereka masih bisa meggunakan kekuatan mereka, karena fuin jutsu di cincin yang jadi bagian liontin yang Naruto berikan itu bukan untuk menekan kekuatan namun untuk menyamarkan aura.

 **Sepulang sekolah kemudian.**

Naruto, Yuma dan Naruko pun akhirnya membantu Genjuro dan Nakoruru dalam menjalankan bisnis kedai ramen, sebagai tukang antar pesanan, sebelum itu Naruto juga mengirim seratus kupu kupu cahaya berwarna biru, berterbangan untuk memantau daerah daerah Akibahara, selama satu bulan tidak, Naruto tidak menemukan adanya serangan dari iblis liar di Akibahara.

"Taichou" panggil mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kerjaan kita hanya berjualan ramen" tanya anak buah Naruto.

"Karena aku belum menemukan keberadaan iblis liar, dan Azazel juga belum memanggilku untuk melakukan sebuah tugas" jawab Naruto.

"Eh bukannya kau selalu bekerja bersama kami bagaimana Taichou bisa mencari keberadaan mereka?" tanya Amano Yuma.

"Em itu benar aneh sekali deh Onii-sama" tambah Naruko dan di beri anggukan setuju oleh Kibagami Genjuro dan Nakoruru.

"Aku selalu mengirim kupu kupu cahaya untuk jadi mata mata, aku telah melihat seluruh isi kota melalui mata mahluk ciptaanku, tapi tak menemukan apapun" jawab Naruto.

"Oh" gumam mereka berempat kemudian.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan mereka menggunakan kekai sehingga kupu kupu tuan tidak bisa melihatnya" ucap Genjuro memberikan spekulasinya pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung kaget karena apa yang Genjuro katakan cukup masuk akal karena akan sangat mustahil kalau tidak ada penyerangan mahluk supranatural dalam satu bulan lebih ini.

"Genjuro kau benar, kalau begini, terpaksa aku menggunakan banyak mana untuk membuat mereka bisa melihat kedalam kekai" gumam Naruto, lalu ia pun mengkonsentrasikan Mana yang ada didalam tubuhnya, lalu memberikan energy alam untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sensor dari mahluk ciptaannya, sekarang, tercipta seratus kunang kunang bersinar biru, berterbangan menyerbar memeriksa seluruh kota Akibahara, Naruto pun dapat melihat dan mengontrol mahluk ciptaannya, dan benar saja di sebuah tempat Naruto merasakan keberadaan kekai di sekitar bangunan tua Akibahara.

"Genjuro, Nakoruru, Yuma, Naruko, ayo kita beraksi, sebelum itu pakai seragam kalian" ucap Naruto melemparkan sebuah seragam ninja, sebuah baju berwarna hitam kepada Genjuro dan 3 anak buahnya yang lain, Genjuro mendapatkan baju ninja yang sama dengan Naruto, sedangkan ninja wanita alias Konoichi dari pasukannya mengenakan baju serba hitam dengan, masker yang menutupi setengah wajah, lalu rambut mereka semua di ikat Ponitail, mengenakan dua ninjaito di pinggang belakangnya, lalu armor logam ringan melindungi bagian tubuh atas dari bahu sampai bawah dadal lalu tangan dari pergelangan tangan sampai siku, sepatu juga mengenakan pelindung logam ringan, Nakoruru dan Yuma terlihat sangat seksi dengan pakaian ninja mereka.

"Baiklah, Genjuro, ingat saat kau mengenakan kostom ninja ini, namamu adalah Alucard, lalu Nakoruru sekarang kau adalah Rin Kamiya, Uzumaki Naruko, sekarang kau adalah Namikaze Rukia, Amano Yuma kau juga berubah nama ketika mengenakan pakaian itu maka namamu adalah Kushina dan saat aku mengenakan kostom ninja namaku adalah Menma" ucap Naruto.

"Yah kami mengerti mengerti Menma-sama"

"Bagus ayo kita ketempat itu" ucap Naruto dan akhirnya mereka di teleport oleh Naruto ke tempat tujuan.

"Jadi inikah tempatnya itu Menma sama?" tanya seorng lelaki dengan rambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan pakaian sama dengan Naruto(Menma) hanya saja ditambah topi bundar di kepalanya.

"Begitulah Alucard" jawab Menma pada anak buahnya Kibagami Genjuro atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Alucard saat kerja.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Oniisama" ucap Namikaze Rukia, gadis mengenakan kostom Konoichi dengan rambut pirang di ikat Ponitail.

"Kau benar" gumam Menma lalu dengan santai Menma menyentuh kekainya dan dengan cepat tubuh Naruto menyerap kekai yang melindungi tempat itu dan saat Kekai itu hilang, terlihat satu monster mengerikan yang sedang memakan tubuh manusia, terlihat mata Naruto berkilat tajam melihat hal itu, lingkaran sihir muncul disampingnya lalu Naruto memasukan tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu dan ternyata itu adalah Shoutgun yang siap di tembakan ke arah musuhnya.

{Trek} lingkaran sihir melingkar di lubang keluar pelurunya.

"Kushina, Rin, Alucard, Rukia, tembakan sihir terkuat kalian ke arah monster menjijikan itu" perintah Naruto dan dengan cepat mereka berempat langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya mereka.

"Baiklah Master!" seru mereka {Srak srak srak srak Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar terjadi menghancurkan sebagian tubuh iblis liar itu, Iblis liar yang tidak siap tadi terlihat tak berdaya, ia mencoba menyembuhakan lukanya dengan cara beregenerasi, namun sebelum sempat menyembuhkan tubuhnya Naruto muncul dihadapannya dan menembakan Shoutgun miliknya di depan wajah monster itu, peluru Shoutgun yang melewati lingkaran sihir yang ada di depan lubang peluru langsung berlapiskan elemen cahaya lalu menghancurkan wahajah iblis liar itu dan membunuhnya karena kepalanya meledak {Duar! Krekclek} setelah menembak satu kali Naruto atau Menma langsung memompa senapannya, lalu menyimpannya dengan cepat dilingkaran sihir, dan menatap sang korban yang telah tewas, lalu memberikan doa pada wanita yang jadi korban iblis liar itu.

Setelah selesai Menma dan anak buahnya langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

 **Bersambung.**

Maaf jika pertarungannya terasa membosankan, karena Narutonya yang udah kelewat over power, ditambah aku masih belum berpengalaman membuat cerita yang mengusung pertarungan team


End file.
